


What a bullshit

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frustrated Jared, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: thank you very much to those who read, to those who left kudos !!





	What a bullshit

Okay, it's just acting. If he repeats it at least a thousand times.   
What bullshit.   
His stomach twists as if he had swallowed a poisonous snake.   
There's something wrong with wanting to see that damn scene where Cassie and Dean make love Jared can't help but think about how nice it would be to touch Jensen everywhere with his big hands, brand his soft skin with his teeth and leave his lips swollen with kisses; naked and helpless below him, and green eyes looking at you pleadingly.   
While he fucks him wildly.   
He knocks his fists in his pocket.   
Blood rushes.   
Too fast in his veins. It doesn't make sense all this ... A hand touches him, distracting him from those thoughts. Or fantasies.   
It is precisely the object of his thoughts, which he will never have.   
"Hey Jay!"   
"What's up?"   
"You look a little tired. I offer you a beer "   
Jared smiles, a little insecure, before answering: "It's good for me". Meanwhile his hand strokes Jensen's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much to those who read, to those who left kudos !!


End file.
